Blood
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Team snag'em and Cipher are up to something in Jhoto. Why are Team Rocket so intrested and why are they after a boy called Kin?
1. Who am I

QE:Hallo.

Quilava:Hi.

Cyndaquil:_rolls eyes. _I'm off.

Quilava:Where to?

Cyndaquil:Alex.

QE:Don't hurry bad.

Cyndaquil:I won't _leaces_

QE:Sorry for the delay. I'm writing this while writing Ghost so updating might be slow.

Quilava:I'm staying in here. Evestar has found a boy and E.S.P is on holiday.

QE:This might go on abit but it tells you about Taylor.

Quilava:This is a gold and Coliseum crossover.

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

Who am I?

Hi my name's Taylor. Well that's what I tell people. It's really Kin Taylor James Kimono. I'm the second youngest with one younger sister and six older sisters. The eldest disappeared when I was six. I haven't seen her since. The other five are also known as the dancing Eevee sisters.

Naoko is nineteen and has a Flareon. Next is Sayo and Zuki who are both eighteen and twins, they have Espeon and Umbreon. Kuni is sixteen and has Vaporeon. Miki is fifteen and has Jolteon and the youngest and yet to join in is Hoshi who is eight has an Eevee. Me, I'm fourteen and have an Espeon like Sayo. She's my favourite sister because she was the only one to show me love when Dad died.

Mum took it the hardest. She was always in tears so my sisters ran the dance theatre. I was too young to help. I did help Sayo with the tickets after school. Some times now mum breaks down in tears. No one else bothers anymore other than the anniversary and his birthday. I can't put it behind me.

My nightmares won't let me. Sometimes I see what happened. I'm standing on a hill. My dad is in front of the Tin tower and then these two men walk up. They're wearing black with a red R on it. I can't here them but my dad must of said something because one of them draws a gun. I wake up. Other times I'm on my own and everything is red. Like hell. Fire surrounds me and a golden bird rises in front of me. It let's out a horrible screech. After that dream I'm screaming. It hurts when it comes.

I know Team Rocket destroyed my life. In a way I'm not mad they did it. They got what was coming. I'm glad.

Sometimes I fell sorry for Sooty. She's my girlfriend. I feel sorry for her because she knows me. I've been medical depressed since I was six. I've never taken the tables but my pokemon's always help. Except one. Suicune.

I found her lying on the grass. Badly injured and bleeding. None of my pokemon could move her. So I chocked an ultra ball at her. She's mad at me. I've taken away her freedom. She hates me for it. But what could I do? I found out later that Team rocket was after her. I couldn't let her free what if they got her and treated her like dirt. She is worth more then that and she disserves the best. Maganium agrees, so does Pidgeot and Poliwhirl, Raticate and Espeon. They've all tried but she wouldn't listen. She hates my guts and I don't blame her. I really don't

* * *

QE:Warning! Anyone who reads my stories know that this bit normal has something mad happen. 

Quilava:Like an arguement or a fight or a discustion or QE having a mental session or PP and Surf join in.

QE:Yep. Just thought you'll like a warning.

Quilava:Plz review.


	2. The beggining

QE:The insanity begins.

Quilava:She's losing it.

E.S.P:No she lost it ages ago.

Espeon:Yay.

Cyndaquil:QE gave me a note earlier saying she is sorry if this chapter is bad.

Espeon:She owns nothing right?

E.S.P:Yay.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood

The beggining.

In a house on the outskirts of Phenac in Orre the resistances were packing.

"Rui." The sandy haired teen called.

"Coming!" A female voice called down stairs.

"Hurry up or we miss the bus." He yelled standing at the bottom of the stairs. All his pokemon were out looking at him.

A black dog with yellow rings stood over his baby sister who was fast asleep. Her pink fur ruffled as she breathed, her red gem on her forehead was a bright red colour. Next to them were three dogs. One muscular wearing a red mask and had a white trail coming off his back. The one next to him was a blue elegant dog with a blue trail and the one next to him was a yellow with black stripes colour dog with a blue electric tail and a blue trail.

"Are you three sure you'll help?" Asked the teen.

They all nodded.

"Wes!" Called the girl.

"What Rui?" He said.

"What's the time?" She said.

"About 11:25." Wes said.

Espeon stretched and leaped into Wes' arms. She was amazed he lasted this long in the desert wearing black. She nuzzled his face and looked straight into his golden eyes.

"What Espeon?" He asked.

'I'm hungry big brother.' Umbreon laughed. 'Shut up Umbre' She cried.

"Esp you've just been feed." Wes said.

'So.' She answered.

"What she say?" Rui said tapping Wes on the shoulder.

"You know we've missed the bus?" Wes asked.

The orange haired girls eyes grew wide. "OH no." She cried.

"Don't worry. Entei, Raikou and Suicune said they'd give us a lift."

"Oh. Ok. How do I look?" Rui asked posing in her purple tube top and denim skirt.

"Fine." Wes said grabbing his navy jacket still holding Espeon. "Everyone return." They all listened to him except Espeon and Umbreon who never went into they pokeballs.

"Fine?" Rui asked putting on her jacket and pink boots.

* * *

QE:Yay. 

Quilava:Plz review.

_Evestar, E.S.P, cyndaquil and Quilava sneak up behind her with a chair and rope._

Cyndaquil:**NOW!**

QE:**HELP!**

Quilava:Execuse us while we kill QE.

QE: **HELP! EVIL POKEMON!**

Evestar:Oh shut up.


	3. The Dreams

E.S.P:QE is dead.

Cyndaquil:Yay.

Evestar:Thought you hated supernaturals?

Cyndaquil:But I'll never miss a chance to annoy Queen Eevee.

Espeon:Ok.

Quilava:Hay Espeon your in this chapter.

E.S.P:Your not surpost to read a head.

Quilava:I'm not.

Evestar:You blonker.

E.S.P:None of us wrote this we found it on the hard drive.

Evestar:And QE certinually doesn't own it.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

The Dreams

Taylor looked into a mirror. Tear stained cold stone blue eyes looked at his pale skin. The nightmare had came back but worse. He was so close but he still couldn't hear them. He could see how frustration his dad was. He could see the flicker of an evil smile on the Team Rocket grunt. He could hear his dad hit the ground.

It hurt him. He woke up crying and screaming. His mum was sitting in his bedroom. Worried about him. She's always been worried about him.

He lent against the sink. There was a hard rattle on the door.

"Oi Kin get out now!" Yelled Naoko.

"Flare." Her Flareon called.

"Whatever." He said walking out the bathroom and down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Taylor turned to look at his sister. Naoko had disappeared into the bathroom with a red dog on fire on guard. Sayo was running over to him. All the curls looked flamboyant next to anyone. She was taller than him but still looked him in the eyes.

"Nightmare." He said heading down the cream corridor to his room.

He slowly opened his chestnut wood door and walked to the cornor where his bed was. It was just three mattresses on the floor and lots of quilts and blankets which most of them the pokemons had. A purple cat with a red gem on his forehead was fast asleep on the bed. A green dog like pokemon with a flowery mane was asleep with a giant brown and cream bird on top of him. A small blue pokemon with gloves and a spiral on her belly was sleeping with an overgrown giant rat. He wouldn't let Suicune out just in case she ran away.

He pulled open his curtains to let the morning light in. Maganium and Espeon were the first ones up.

"Morning you two." Taylor yawned patting them on the head.

Espeon started rubbing up his leg and Maganium went and woke everyone up. None of them were too happy.

"Don't complain." Taylor said sternly. "Go into the kitchen and wait for me."

They all left the room. They knew never to fuel his anger.

When they were goon Taylor sat on his bed. He was so tried. Still he had he's pokemons to look after.

* * *

QE:Your all dead.

_Everyone other then Espeon and E.S.P ran_

Espeon:Are we in trouble?

QE:No. None of you are.

E.S.P:Why?

QE:My stomage is killing me and I'm on par...para...para.

Espeon:Paracetamol.

QE:That's it pain killer.

E.S.P:Giggling.

QE:Glad you think it's funny. Oh I'm hadding down my grandmas for the night so I might not beable to uppdate.

Espeon:Do you know who that person who used your real name in the review is.

QE:No but if you tell me I'll be happy.

E.S.P:Plz review.


	4. A new friend

QE:Hello.

Quilava:Nothings going to happen.

E.S.P:She owns nothing!

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

A new friend

Wes lent against the wall next to the outskirts. Either it was an old locomotive or it was made to look like one.

He's hand through his spiky sandy hair. Entei, Raikou and Suicune were all resting in they pokeballs.

Rui looked at him. "Did you go to sleep last night?" She asked knowing the answer.

"No." He answered.

Both Espeon and Umbreon sniggered.

"I'll go and get you some coffee." Rui said running off.

"Rui don't…" It was too late she was goon. "…Coffee makes me sick."

Espeon got up and walked off with out saying anything.

'Sister what's up?' Umbreon asked.

'Come on.' She said walking off.

Wes and Umbreon followed her behind the locomotive where a teenage girl was talking to some one on a little silver thing. She was wearing a dark blue top and red skirt. She was leaning against the locomotive looking really upset. Sitting next to her was a red dragon with blue under wing and wearing a white hat with a red rim on it was nuzzling the shoulder bag by her feet.

Wes closed he's eyes to listen carefully.

"But you promised." "I'm in Orre." "You promised." "Please brother." "Patrick can't fly that far." "Bye." She pocketed the silver thing and hugged her dragon who nuzzled her. "I love you too." She sniffed.

"Hi Wes." Rui said hugging him.

"Shhhhhh." He whispered.

"Soz." She whispered handing him the coffee.

Wes looked at it and choked it over his shoulder.

"Hay." She said sternly.

"Coffee makes me throw up."

"Oh yeah." Rui looked at the girl. "Why are we here?"

"Espeon." He said nodding at Espeon.

"Oh." Rui looked at Espeon who smiled happily at her. "What you do?"

Espeon gave her a cheeky smile.

"Hello." Nobody notice the girl walk up to them. "My name is Eveline."

"We've just been spying on you and you real don't care?" Rui asked.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Ok." Rui said. "My name's Rui and this is Wesley."

"Wes." He said.

"Ley." Rui giggled.

"Shut up." Wes growled.

"Umbreon Um." Umbreon said.

"Espeon." Espeon started to rub up against her leg.

"Hello there. What's your name?" She asked.

"Espeon." Espeon said proudly.

"What a cute name." She giggled picking her up.

"I wouldn't if I…"

"Arh." She said dropping Espeon. Her arm was bleeding slightly.

"She bites." Wes said.

"Thanks for the warning." She said. She tried to sound sarcastically but failed.

"Espeon." Rui scolded.

Espeon smiled and sat next to her brother.

"Espeon." Wes said.

She looked worriedly and looked at Eveline and gave a small meow.

"She said?" Eveline asked.

"Sorry." Wes said.

"Oh." Eveline walked past them. "I've gotta go." She said.

"Where are you going?" Rui asked her.

"Goldenrod." She said. "It's in…"

"Wes can she come with us?" Rui asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Wes asked Eveline.

"Yep." Eveline answered.

"Do you know what Entei, Suicune and Raikou are?" He asked.

"Yes. Three legionary dogs." She answered. "Why?"

"Entei." Wes said. The firedog jumped out of his pokeball.

"I've been looking for him every where." Eveline exclaimed. "I've always wanted to see him." She ran up and hugged Entei. "He's so cute."

'_Wes_.' A mystic voice said.

"Do you want her to ride you?" He asked.

"_As long as she's not as bad as Rui_." Entei replied.

"Hay." Rui said.

"_What_?" Entei asked.

"Nothing." Rui mumbled.

"Here." Eveline handed Entei and glass bottle full of white creamy stuff. "It's Moo Moo milk. It nice." The dragon pokemon walked up behind her and sulked. "Charlie you'll get some in a minute." He nodded he's head.

Entei slowly drank from the bottle until it was all gone. "_This is lovely. Can I have some please_?" he asked hopefully.

"No." She smiled. "My pokemon only get it if they behave." Charlie nodded. She chucked him a bottle.

"He's very well trained." Rui said.

"Everyone expects a Charizard to be hard to train but he is easy my Charlie is." She smiled. "Would you Espeon and Umbreon like some?"

"I don't know ask them." Wes said shrugging his shoulders.

Both Espeon and Umbreon started rubbing her legs.

* * *

E.S.P:Cyndaquil's nicked my doll. 

Quilava:Leave him. He'll get board.

E.S.P:Where is everyone?

Quilava:We are here QE is killing her sister, Surf is trying to brack them up, Espeon has gone home and Evestar has Cyndaquil hanging over a ice bath.

E.S.P:OK.


	5. Sooty

QE:The insanity has begone.

E.S.P:Yay!

Evestar:She owns nothing.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

Sooty.

Taylor brushed Pidgeot's feathers. All the other pokemon stood next to a blue glowing dog. They were trying they hardest to get her to listen to him.

'Suicune Taylor's really nice.' Poliwhirl said in her sweet and innocent voice.

'NO!' Suicune said harshly.

'Listen Suicune.' Maganium said angrily 'Taylor only wants to train you up a bit so you're stronger in the wild.'

'Don't. You. Dare. Rise. Your. Voice. At. Me.' She said.

"Guys we're heading off." Taylor said. "Everyone return."

Suicune was the first one to returned. To her it was better than being near him and listening to his whiny pokemon go on and on. Next was Maganium followed by Pidgeot and Poliwhirl. Raticate took some encouraging. Espeon kept refusing.

"Come on Espeon." Taylor said holding out the red and white sphere.

"Espeon esp esp eon on." Espeon said.

"Alright follow me then." Taylor said walking to the building to Ecurteak city. " We have to meet Sooty in Cherrygrove."

Espeon followed him. Every since he was an Eevee and some bloke gave him to Taylor he's always been out side his pokeball. To Taylor's annoyance but he had his reasons. His past. Everything he wanted to forget.

Somewhere in New Bark town a twelve-year-old girl was frantically was packing her stuff.

"Cynd." A black and cream mouse said.

"We have to met Taylor. Or Kin as he's sisters call him." She said rummaging her wardrobe for a poncho. "It's in here somewhere." She said.

"Led led ian." A red ladybird with four arms and two legs said.

"What Laddie?" She asked turning around. "My poncho!" She exclaimed running to hug him.

"Led." He said flying around the room as fast as he could.

"Noc." A large bird dark brown wings and light brown body said wrapping her wings around the girl.

"Thanks for the hug Hannah." She smiled.

A long purple snake coiled itself around Laddie when he settled on the blue covers of the soft bed. "Cher bok." It said.

"Arr Ecky is giving you a hug." She smiled.

"Ledian led." Laddie said frantically.

"She won't eat you." Sooty smiled. "Now where's my denim skirt?"

* * *

QE:Arbok cool. 

Evestar:She's always lossing it.

E.S.P:And mardy.

QE:OI.

Quilava:Hello Tiffie.

QE:Plz review.


	6. A single night

QE:Muhahahahahahahahahaha Cought hahahahahahahahaha.

Evestar:What you done?

QE:Not the foggest.

Quilava:She owns nothing.

E.S.P:Any one seen Donatello?

Evestar:Why?

E.S.P:He said he'd paint me.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

A single night.

It was freezing cold in the desert. Wes lent on the outside wall of the cave. Last time he checked Rui, Eveline, Espeon and Umbreon were snuggled next to Entei for warmth.

"Hello Wes." He looked to see Eveline sit next to him.

"Hi." Wes said turning to look at the harsh desert. "Shouldn't you be next to Entei?"

"Shouldn't you?" She asked.

"I'm on watch." He said.

"Would you like some company?" She asked as a purple rat jumped on her lap. "Becky you clever mouse." She said fussing her.

"I'm not much company." Wes said.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"You can but I might not answer." Wes said scanning the desert.

"Ok. Why are you so close to your pokemon?" Eveline asked.

Wes looked at her straight in the eyes, sending a shiver down her spine with those eerie golden eyes. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because other then a couple of my friends. I've never met anyone who is so close to pokemon as if they were family." Eveline said hugging Becky.

"You wouldn't understand." Wes said watching the desert again.

"Try-me.My-friend-tried-to-confuse-me-by-going-on-about-psychology-but-it-didn't-work-so-I-think-my-subconise-make-me-not-listen-because-I-couldn't-recall-any-of-it." She said without breathing.

"Fine then." Wes said trying to think of the best way to tell her. "Close your eyes and try to imagine a boy around three years old. He wakes up with no memory of who he was." Eveline looked at him sympathy. "He's cold, alone and hungry. Next thing he knows they are these two Eevees are trying to find out what's in the bundle and they find. ..me." Wes closed his eyes.

"Oh." Eveline said trying not to sound upset.

They sat there in silence.

"Bloody cold." Eveline said looking for a pokeball. "Charlie please come out." Becky jumped out of the way when he nuzzled Eveline. "Hiya Charlie. Can we use you tail as a fire please." Eveline said giving him puppy dog eyes.

Charlie nodded and curled up with his tail in between them.

"Thanks Charlie." Eveline said smiling.

"Charlie's odd for a Charizard." We said.

"Well originally I wanted a Cyndaquil because I'm from Goldenrod city but my mum dragged me to Kanto and I got Charlie. He was a weird Charmander." Charlie and Eveline looked eyes into a stare.

"I don't know why I've opened up to you." Wes said quietly.

"Who cares?" Eveline smiled. "Do you sometimes act like a pokemon?"

Wes looked at her and nodded. "It drives Rui mad. She could say something then I act like weird."

* * *

QE:MuhahahahahahahahaX100000000000000000000000000000 

Evestar:She's at it again.

E.S.P:Yep.

Quilava:Fine. Plz review.

Cyndaquil:_Jumps in with a scary mask on._

Evestar:Hi.

E.S.P:Hello Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil:Did I scary you two?

Eve&E.S.P:No.

Cyndaquil:_Takes mask off._

Eve&E.S.P:Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Quilava:Ha Ha very funny.

Eve&E.S.P: Thanks.

Quilava:I was being sarkastic.

Evestar:So were we.


	7. A quilava's tale

QE:I hate updating late! And sorry!

E.S.P:This is a chapter about Sooty.

Evestar:You might want to read Terry part 1&2 in why.

Quilava:QE owns nothing.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

A quilava's tale

Sooty and Terry were racing. They were in a wooded bit up passed Cherrygrove. She stopped by a fork in the road and thought of a bit.

"Do you know whether it's left or right?" She asked embarrass.

Terry looked at her funny.

She smiled. "What? I can never remember."

Terry shook her head and walked off down the left passage.

"Hay wait for me." Sooty giggled chasing her.

Some distance later Terry stopped and growled.

"Remember us." Sooty turned to see three lads all wearing white tops with the sleeves ripped off, white trousers and a black belt across they foreheads.

"Yes." She squeaked backing off against a tree.

"Good." The leader grinned advancing towards her. "No boyfriend here to protect you." The others followed his lead.

Terry stood between Sooty and the boys. She was going to protect Sooty with her life.

"To bad." He grinned. "We can do what we want with you."

"Go away." Sooty cried.

"What's wrong? Baby upset?" He mocked.

Out of nowhere a large black and cream dog jumped between the boys and Sooty and Terry. It was growling and fire was blazing from his neck. Seconds later a green dog with a leafy mane around its neck joined the dog.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Growled an unearthly voice. Two people walked up. One was a boy and the other was a girl. Both had black hair. The girl didn't look worried by his temper.

"All we need now is a Feraligatr." Sooty whispered to Terry when she picked her up.

Terry grinned and nodded.

"Will a Croconaw do?" Sooty didn't notice the red haired girl standing next to her. "Hay boys."

The leader turned. "What? Shit."

The rest of the gang turned and ran off. "Oi get beck you cowards."

The girl walked passed the wall of two pokemons and stood in front of the leader.

"Didn't my brother say if you piss me off then he would personally make your lives hell?" She asked calmly.

He nodded nervously.

"The get lost." She raised her voice just enough to make him shake.

Sooty walked up to the Typhlosion and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and lowered his head. "Cindie, I think May needs help." She pointed at the two people. The girl was trying her best to hold the boy back.

Cindie smiled and tapped Maganium on the shoulder. Both of them ran to hold him back.

"Great I've got no one covering my back." The girl joked.

"Sorry." Sooty replied.

She turned to look at the boy. "I know want you were up to and raping my friend also pisses me off. So go away quick." He turned and ran with his tail between his legs.

"Would your brother do that?" Sooty asked.

"He's all bark no bite. Unlike your brother." She said pointing to the boy with a Typhlosion on top of him.

"May." Sooty called.

The girl looked up. "Hi Sooty." She kicked the boy and walked over to her little sister. "Who's your friend?"

"And rival." The girl said.

"This is Abby." Sooty said.

"Yep." She said fidderling with her black top strap.

"Oh, Me and Kyle are going to Olivin to go to Kanto."

"OK." Sooty said.

"Cindie get off him." May said walking over to both of them. Cindie shook his head. "Leafy." The green dog sat up and two long vines wrapped around Cindie and tried to pull him off.

"Bye." Sooty said.

"Bye." May huffed trying to push Cindie.

Terry led the way to Violet city.

"Your family are weird." Abby said.

"How's your brother?" Sooty asked.

"Weird. He's happy." Abby thought for a moment. "I think he's in Orre visiting his girlfriend."

"That's way he's weird." Abby looked at her friend. "He's in love. Love does that to a person even if they don't mean to change."

Terry stopped and sniffed the air and gave the ok signal. "Cynd cyn."

Both girls stopped and got changed behind the trees. It was safer this way. Abby was the first to finish. She sat next to Terry wearing a black cap to cover her long red hair. A black short sleeved top and, three quarter lengths jeans and black trainers.

Sooty took longer but when she done she came out wearing a white top with a Cyndaquil on the back. She had a pink poncho in her arms and a long black skirt that came down to her pink trainers.

"Done?" Abby asked flinging her dark purple backpack on.

"Nearly." She said shoving her poncho in her pink shoulder bag. "Can you?" She asked pulling out a pink headband.

"You and your obsession with pink." She said tying it.

"And Cyndaquils." Terry jumped into her trainer's arms.

There was a flash of light and a dark purple translucent thing with two hands and two big white eyes floated around Abby.

"Haunter what did I say?" Abby asked.

Haunter looked upset.

"I know he wants to play with Gassy." Sooty exclaimed and another flash of red light a dark purple ball with light purple aura and big white eyes looked at Haunter and flew head first into him.

"Come on." Abby said walking off.

"I'm coming." Sooty said following her with Terry in her arms. Gassy and Haunter floated after her.

* * *

QE:First off. The reason Sooty Changes with Abby is because she doesn't want Abby to feel alone and Sooty's mum is fine with that. Second. Abby is your rivals younger sister in Gold and silver. Does she really exist? Don't know. Thirdly. If you are going to flame don't do what Katie did when she revised Ghoost and be hypacritical. I wish I could spell better. And if anyones wondering. I write my stories on word and authors note on Fan fiction. 

Evestar:Happy.

QE:Yep.

E.S.P:That's longer then any of your chapters. 

Quilava:Hi Tiffie.

Cyndaquil:Love you Alex.

E.S.P:I'm off.

Evestar:You leaving me with love struck boys? On my own.

E.S.P:No and QE.

Evestar:God help me.

QE:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Here's something I haven't said in ages. Flames are welcome but will be used as a barbecue for our burgers.

Quilava:Cool.

Cyndaquil:So.

Evestar:Anonamusses are alowed but if you do then no flames because she hate it.

QE:I think they are just cowards. And I can't spell.


	8. Chapter 8

QE:The horror is back. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha.

Quilava:She on drugs?

E.S.P:Nope.

Evestar:She's on sugar.

Quilava:That explains alot.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

Deep in Wes sleep pictures started to flash in his mind. On the outside you couldn't tell.

_Dream sequence (Bear with me please.)_

_Slowly pictures started to form. First it was an old Espeon. Then of three Eevees. Back to the Espeon. Then the Eevees. Espeon. Gun. Espeon. Eevees. Espeon. Gun. Jolteon._

_End dream sequence_

Wes jolted up gasping for air. Espeon was snoozing happily on Entei. Rui and Eveline were cuddled up next to a fire type. Umbreon sat watching Wes.

'You really should tell her.' Umbreon said walking up to Wes.

'I just want to forget.' Wes said.

'It's Rui' Umbreon said nuzzling him.

'So. We all want to forget. You two don't seem so bothered by it.' Wes said harshly.

'We all miss our brother and sister Wes.' Umbreon growled.

Wes just sat there, eyes closed. 'It was my fault.'

'No it wasn't. None of us knew.' Umbreon said trying to cheer him up. Which he knew it was a losing battle.

'I'm going to sleep.' Wes said lying back down.

'What caused it?' Umbreon asked.

Wes sat up and pointed to the Eevee sharing Eveline's green sleeping bag.

Little did he know Rui was wide awake. She had heard it all. She recognised Wes' voice but couldn't understand him. All she could hear was 'Jolteon'.

§

When morning came everyone but Eveline and her pokemon Charlie and Becky were up. Tybalt her Eevee was in his pokeball. Charlie sat next to Wes grinning. Becky sat on Rui's chest and had her face directly in front of hers.

A small silver whistle was in Eveline's mouth as she blew hard. A loud shrilling noise filled the cave echoing off the walls.

Wes just rolled over and went into a deeper slumber. Espeon ran into Umbreon who put earplugs in his ears. Entei jumped up ready for battle. Rui jolted awake and screamed. Her scrams woke Wes up.

"Rui shut up." Wes said.

"Rat." Rui squeaked.

"Becky." Eveline smiled "Here girl."

Becky ran up to Eveline and gave her a small hug.

* * *

Cyndaquil:QE has just been amited to a mental hospital. They said she was to mental and sent her back home. 

QE:Yep.

E.S.P:Please Review or Evestar and Quilava kill Cyndaquil.


	9. Chapter 9

QE:I know this chapter goes on but I have writers block.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

Espeon sat and watched Taylor roll and groan. His tail flicked as he watched helplessly. He wanted to help the only person who ever cared for him. Little did he know a small and pink fluffy thing was right behind him. She had an evil grin on he face.

"Hello Espeon!" She called as she hugged him around the back of the neck.

"Hi E.S.P." He said miserably.

E.S.P sat next to him and tried to get the silver chain with a pokeball on off her neck.

"Here." he said using psychic. "You're an Espeon why don't you use it."

"Because, if I use psychic it isn't as fun as trying to get it off myself." She smiled. "How's Taylor?"

Espeon nodded towards him.

"That bad?"

Espeon nodded.

"At lest tomorrow he'll see Sooty."

"And her friend." Espeon said.

E.S.P rubbed up to him and nuzzled him to calm him down.

"They all hate me." He said miserably.

"So what? My brother Psychic tries to kill me. Deadly Nightshade is a selfish git. Evaporation, Condensation and Precipitation are all really annoying." E.S.P said harshly.

Taylor jolted up crying.

"Hi Taylor." E.S.P said with a sweet smile.

Taylor groaned and lay back down.

"What did I say?" E.S.P asked.

"Hi." Espeon replied.

"Fair enough." She said curling up to sleep.

"Why do you have your pokeball?" Espeon asked.

"Because my owner said you could keep it for a while."

"Ok."

* * *

QE:RABBITS! 

Evestar:_With a megaphone _WAKE UP!

Quilava:Snore.

Cyndaquil:Give it up. Even a herd of rabid Tauros can't wake him up.

E.S.P:Where there is a will there is a way.

QE:Someone says. Don not use a canon ball to kill a fly.

Evestar:Kill cyndaquil instead.

Cyndaquil:Oi.

QE:Plz review.

Evestar:And any surjestions are great.


	10. Chapter 10

QE:I'm on Para...Para...Para.

Espeon:Paracetamol?

QE:Yeah what ever he said. Earlier I was on ibutfen and that made me feel drunk. Two made me stoned.

Quilava:She owns nothing.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

They had been flying for hours on Charlie and Patrick a large brown and cream bird. Below them was lush green tree and grass and a head of them was a large city.

Eveline was on Patrick and Wes and Rui were on Charlie. Espeon and Umbreon were in they pokeballs.

"Charlie." Eveline called over the wind.

Charlie descended down after Patrick. When the boys hit the ground Wes and Eveline were the first off. Rui clung on to Charlie's neck.

"Is it safe to get off?" Rui asked with her eyes closed.

Charlie lay down and snorted.

Wes walked up behind Rui and gently picked her up and held her. "We're on the ground." He whispered.

Charlie stared at Eveline.

She smiled. "At lest it's not Daisy."

Charlie nodded and smiled back.

"For you two's great work you both get some milk." Eveline said rummaging through her shoulder bag and pulled out two clear bottles with white liquid in it.

Patrick placed his head over her shoulder as she poured some into his beck and Charlie gulped it down.

"You spoil them." Rui giggled.

"No. Hard work deserves a reward." Eveline said. Patrick and Charlie nodded they heads.

"Wes, you have fun I'm going to find my mum. She didn't say where to meet." Rui said walking off.

"It was nice meeting you Wes." Eveline said with a bow. "Boys return please." They disappeared in a red light and she walked off in to the distance.

'Hi Wes.' Espeon jumped into his arms.

"Hi you two. It didn't take you two long." He said as Umbreon jumped up his leg.

'Never does.' Umbreon said.

"Come on." Wes said walking down an alley.

§

Rui wandered around a flower shop never the gym. Her mum did not like Wes and that was an understatement. She hated Wes.

"Sister."

Rui spun around to see an orange haired girl. She was shorter then Rui and was wearing a black strapless top and denim skirt with black knee high boots.

"Hi Sasha." Rui smiled.

"Where is that cute boyfriend then?" She asked.

"Well away from you." Rui growled.

"Touchy." Sasha smiled. "Mum's looking for you and while you were off gallivanting with Wes I started my pokemon journey."

"Good for you." Rui said almost like Wes. Dry and Emotionless.

§

Wes ignored all the comments from random people as he walked around the market stalls. Him, Espeon and Umbreon were looking for something and they had to separate to find it.

"Hello Wes." He looked to see were the high-pitched girly voice came from. A brown haired woman was looking straight at him with her blue eyes.

"Venus." He hissed jumping into a short forwards stance with guard up.

"Jumpy today aren't we." She giggled. "Don't worry Ein and me left Cipher it started to get boring after the last time you beat us."

"What are you doing here?" Wes hissed not letting his guard down.

"Shopping for Ein's sister's wedding." She said sternly. "It's good I could see you not being enemies. Team Snag'em grunt and rocket grunts are meeting by the radio tower." She walked off.

"I want to now why?"

"Not the foggiest." She called back. "I just thought you might want to know because you saved Orre." She disappeared into the crowded.

§

Later Wes was sitting by a large tower reaching the sky.

"There you are Wes." Rui said running up to him. "Mum wants to see you." She sat down next to him. "How's your day?"

"I saw Venus." Rui gasped. "Espeon got her head stuck in a hole and Umbreon stole some cake. I paid the bloke."

"Trudy and Folly." Rui cried weakly.

Wes jolted to where she as staring.

Sure enough two men who had attempted kidnapped Rui five years ago were standing next to a man and woman in black with a red R on them.

Espeon walked up to them in a bush and gave a signal to Wes.

* * *

QE:Short forward stance is were your feet are one shoulder whith a part and one foot is one shoulder whith in front of the other. 

Evestar: Plz review.

QE:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Cyndaquil:Water fight.

E.S.P:QE's asleep.

Quilava:And will kill you if you make her stomache ache worse.


	11. The meeting

QE:Which one is Trudy and which one is Folly?

Quilava:This is long.

E.S.P:WOW!

Evestar:You aiming for thr longest chater yet?

QE:Yep.

Cyndaquil: Drakeon if you upset Alex all hell will brake lose.

Evestar:Donatello is dumped. 

QE:Rabbit furry arse.

E.S.P:She owns nothing and is one pain killer.

QE:DONKEY!

Evestar:See.

* * *

Ho-oh's blood 

The meeting

Taylor hid behind some bins and did his best to wrap his bandage around the deep gash in his arm. He could hear four voices. Espeon and E.S.P were looking from between bins to see what was going on.

The conversion didn't catch his attention until his name was said.

"We're looking for a Kin not Albert." The first one scolded.

"I forgot." The second one argued back.

"Why is this person so important?" The third one asked curiously.

"Because no one can find Ho-oh…" The first voice began.

"…And he is only one with the DNA we need." The second one interrupted.

"Oi Trudy I was speaking." The first one said followed by a slapping noise.

"Ow." The second one said in pain.

"Can you two stop kill each other?" Asked a new voice which was feminine.

"Hay we're being spied on." Said the first voice.

"It Wes." The second one panicked. "And Rui."

"There trouble makers from Orre right?" Asked the third voice.

"Right." Said first one agreeing.

Taylor lay on his stomach and looked through the gap. E.S.P lay down so he could see more.

One of the blokes looked like he had a bra on his head and his friend had bright green hair. The other two were team Rocket grunts. Opposite them were two people. The boy had spiky sandy hair and was wear a navy trench coat, black trousers and black boots. He had a strange white stripe across his face that drew attention to his weird golden hawk like eyes. The girl was wearing a purple top and jacket over it, denim skirt and pink boots. Her orange hair fell to her shoulders and in to pigtails at either side of her head.

"Sasha." He growled under his breath.

An Espeon and Umbreon jumped in front of the boy. Ready to fight.

"Do you ever get tiered of relying on luck to beat us?" the first voice said.

"No. I don't need luck to beat you." The boy said calmly. His golden eyes seemed to flare.

"Go Caterpie." Said the first voice.

The girl looked bemused at the chose but the boy didn't seem to bother at all.

A green worm like creature crawled in front of them. It growled.

The girl looked at it with sympathy and the boy just stared at it while his pokemon rolled on the ground laughing.

"Wes there's something wrong with that Caterpie." The girl said worriedly.

"Shadow?" The boy turned around and asked.

"No something else. Like it has another pokemon in it." She said nervously. "Be careful."

The boy looked at his shoulder and he must of realised something because he looked disappointed.

"Ice beam." The first bloke said.

The Caterpie reared its head and shot a beam of ice and water straight at the boy.

Espeon quickly put a barrier to protect the boy.

A Cyndaquil jumped in front of the Caterpie and used ember.

" Terry." A girl wearing a white top and black skirt ran up to the fire mouse and quickly picked her up.

"Caterpie attack that girl." The second person said.

Taylor pushed the bins over and made as much noise as possible. E.S.P hid behind the bins and Espeon went to protect Sooty.

The four people turned around to look at him.

"I'm the person you want." He yelled "I'm Kin Taylor James Kimono."

"So that's why sisters call you Kin." Sooty exclaimed.

Taylor backed off as the two rocket grunts advanced towards him. "You two keep them busy."

"Espeon. E.S.P." Taylor said before sprinting down the alley with the grunts following him.

Espeon and E.S.P ran in front of Sooty.

"Caterpie use hydro pump." The one with the bra on his head said.

E.S.P sent a heart that hit Caterpie and made hearts appear in his eyes. He then wouldn't attack. Espeon and E.S.P alternated they attacks.

Espeon and Umbreon backed off and sat next to Wes.

'I think we should leave them to finish that pokemon off.' Espeon said. She was looking at the male Espeon with hearts in her eyes.

'Wesley.' Umbreon said.

'Oh yeah.'

Caterpie lay faint on the ground.

The second bloke rummaged his pockets. "Where is it?" He whispered.

"You lost the pokeball already?" The first one yelled.

"Is this it?" Asked a girl with long red hair and black clothes as she walked next to Sooty showing a black and white pokeball.

"Yes. Now give it here." The first said holding his hand out.

"No." The girl growled. "Haunter."

"Gassy." Terry jumped out of Sooty's arms when a purple thing and a light and dark purple gas thing came forwards.

"Attack!" Both girls said together.

"Return Caterpie." The red haired girl held out the pokeball as the Caterpie disappeared into it. "Do you think we should help your boyfriend?" She asked.

Sooty nodded. "Gassy me us at the hiding spot." She and the red haired girl ran off with the Cyndaquil and two Espeons following.

Wes and Rui stood there bemused.

'Wes.' Espeon said.

Wes grabbed Rui's hand and dragged her away. Espeon and Umbreon walked off in a different direction.

* * *

QE:CATS! EEVEES! RATS! 

Cyndaquil:SHUT UP! And Drakeon it still stands and if I find out you upset Alex. _Fire burns rapidly on his back._

Evestar:Cool down Romeo. You'll kill my spider plant.

QE:Spider? ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

E.S.P:Plz review.


	12. Chapter 12

QE:Sorry I haven't updated but I couldn't think of anything.

E.S.P:Mental block.

Cyndaquil:She is mental.

QE:Too right.

Evestar:Nutter owns nothing.

QE:Yep.

* * *

Ho-oh's Blood 

Wes sat on the pink frilly bed. Around the room were random pictures of boy bands and pokemons. The carpet was a weird green cream colour and the walls were creamy white. Espeon and Umbreon were hidden under a mahogany desk covered in paper and teddies.

Wes looked anxious about something. It was really nagging at his mind.

'She'll love it.' Espeon said calmly.

"Hi." Rui walked in smiling. "Mum says you can stay but you have to sleep in the living room. Please don't steel anything."

Wes stood up and draped his arms around Rui's waist. "I promise."

"Good." Rui almost seemed worried about something.

"Here." Wes dug into his pocket and handed her a crystal blue pokeball on a silver chain.

Rui stared at it for a while then looked at Wes. "It beautiful. You didn't steel it did you?"

"No. Some trainer wanted to give her a new home and I was looking for a present for you and we met." Wes said. "Happy birthday."

"There's a pokemon in here?" Rui asked shocked. "What is it?"

Wes shrugged his shoulders.

"When did you get her? Would she need feeding?"

"I only got her today. When you went looking for your mum and after I met Venus This girl came up to me and asked if we could battle." Wes said letting go of Rui.

"You used Espeon and Umbreon right." Rui asked sitting on the bed cross-legged.

"So did she. She called them Deadly Nightshade and Morning Sun." Wes said bemused " And she beat us."

"Wow she must be good, no ones beaten Espeon and Umbreon." Rui said amazed.

'I still have the feeling we've seen her before.' Umbreon growled.

Wes nodded. "Me too."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Rui giggled.

"It's a good job I'm talking to Umbreon." Wes said.

"Wes get your Espeon out the kitchen!" Rui's mum yelled.

Wes looked at the Espeon fast a sleep under the desk.

"I think we should go down anyway." Rui said worriedly. Wes nodded.

When Rui and Wes got down stairs and in to the kitchen a woman with orange hair and blue eyes was staring angrily at Wes.

"It not my Espeon." He said sternly.

The three of them walked into the where Sasha was looking at a glowing pink Espeon sitting on the table flicking her tail, happily.

"It's not Wes'." Sasha said. "It's too clean."

As Espeon and Umbreon happened to meandered in at that very moment.

'Too right.' Espeon said.

"Who's is it?" Sasha said. "Because I want it."

"Chook a pokeball at it darling." Her mother said.

Sasha pulled out a blue and black pokeball and chocked it at the Espeon. From the blue pokeball in Rui's hand shot a blue mermaid like pokemon who tail whacked the pokeball away.

"Hay." Sasha growled.

"Hay what you spoiled little brat." The Vaporeon growled. "No one is allowed to catch Morning Sun unless she lets you."

Everyone except Wes and the pokemons stood they shocked.

'Wes my sister needs help. My premonition says she and the whole world are in danger. By Ho-oh.' Morning Sun cried. 'I want to help but I can't. I can't and that's tearing me apart.'

Wes nodded.

'You'll help?' She asked wiping away the tears.

"Only if Espeon and Umbreon agree." He replied.

'Please don't cry.' Umbreon said offering her his tail to use.

'We'll help.' Espeon nodded.

'Thank you.' Morning Sun smiled before teleporting with Vaporeon.

"I get a new pokemon and it disappears. Great." Rui complained.

"Come on then we'll go and find it." Wes said heading to the front door.

"Bye mum." Rui smiled and ran off before her mum could say anything.

* * *

QE:The next chapter is being worked on. 

E.S.P:Plz review.


	13. Trouble

QE:I on new medication but it's wearing off now.

E.S.P:_smiling _I like this chapter.

Evestar:_sarcastically _And we all wonder why.

Quilava:QE owns nothing.

* * *

Blood 

Trouble

Taylor and Sooty held each other. Neither wanted to let go.

Abby sat next to Maganium on a random rock. Both of them turned around when not only Taylor and Sooty kissed but also E.S.P and Espeon.

"I feel so left out." Abby moaned. "Hay Maganium will you kiss me?" She asked sarcastically.

Maganium turned his head and pointed to inside his mouth with his vine.

"Thought so."

"Cheer up Abby." Sooty said sitting next to her. "You'll find someone and when you do you'll be on top of the world." She smiled.

"Girls." Taylor said urgently.

"What?" They said turning around. At lest ten Rocket Grunt and five men wearing red top and black trousers and were bold on top stood looking at them.

"Maganium, Espeon. Get the girls out of here." Taylor said throwing his six pokeballs at Sooty.

"Taylor no." She cried.

In a flash of blue light they all were standing outside a pokemon centre. All except Taylor.

"At lest you know he loves you." Abby said calmly. "We need to find help and fast."

Sooty nodded.

Espeon sat in front of them. His red gem glowing brightly as he concentrated.

"Have they caught Taylor?" Sooty asked.

E.S.P looked at her. "No. He's hiding."

Espeon's eyes shot open as he let out a feeble cry.

"Now they have him." E.S.P said quietly.

"No." Sooty fell to her knees.

"He's strong. They won't break him." Abby said helping her up. "We need to find help."

"Like who?" Asked E.S.P.

"Lets rest tonight and look in the morning." Abby said.

* * *

E.S.P:Poor Taylor. 

Evestar:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Or I use a leaf stone on Evestar.

Evestar:You do and i'll kill you.

Cyndaquil:HELP!


	14. A new friend and an old friend

QE:We're listening to Enrique Iglesias- Hero.

E.S.P:It's so cool.

Cyndaquil:Why do people say he's sexy?

Evestar:I dunno. He has that voice.

QE:I own nothing.

* * *

Blood 

Here a new friend and an old.

Wes scanned the empty street. He was so unused to it. Buildings towering over him. Warm evening. Wild pokemon.

"Wes." Rui said happily "She over there."

Wes spun around to look were Rui was pointing. Sure enough a Vaporeon was sitting next to a girl with median length brown hair and had an Eevee sitting on her shoulder.

"I think it's her." Rui said curiously.

"It is." Wes answered walking towards the girl. Espeon and Umbreon ran ahead.

The girl looked up and straight at Wes. "Wondering when you would turn up." She smiled.

"Excuse me." Rui said angrily.

"Don't worry I've already got a boy friend." She answered. "I'm very sorry Vaporeon ran off." She picked Vaporeon up and walked over to Rui. "Vapour say sorry."

"Sorry." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"What's her name?" Rui asked taking Vaporeon out the girl's arms.

"Her name's Vaporeon but some people call her Vapour." The girl stroked Vaporeon. "Don't run off again. You silly wally."

"Yeah look who's talking." Vaporeon sneered.

"Eevee eve eev ve ve v." The brown fox called.

"I'm coming." The girl shouted. "The name's Kate."

"Mines Rui and this is…"

"Wes." Kate said. "We're already met and Wes tell Espeon and Umbreon to get out my bag."

Espeon ran and hid by Wes' legs as an Umbreon with blue circles and yellow eyes pounced towards her.

"Deadly Nightshade give it a rest." Kate said harshly.

Deadly Nightshade ignored her.

"Eevee."

The brown Eevee jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"I've got to go." Kate said picking up Deadly Nightshade. "Vapour be good." She called back running off. Her Eevee ran back and grabbed a black and blue rucksack and followed her.

Wes and Rui watched her running the distance with blue rings following her.

Wes turned around and walked down the high street.

"Wait for me Wes." Rui called chasing him.

They walked outside Goldenrod city and sat by a lake. The sun was setting over the horizon.

"Over there is the Day care centre and if you keep going down that way you get to Ilex forest then Azalea and if you keep going eventually you get to Violet city." Rui pointed out.

"Where's your dad?" Wes asked.

"Dunno." Rui said. "Mum and him had a huge falling out and he left with all his stuff. Any thing he left by accident mum burnt using his Typhlosion he left behind."

"Oh." Wes hung his head.

"I never really knew him." Rui cuddled up to Wes. "Mum still has Typhlosion."

"I never want to fall out with you." Wes said before kissing her on the lips.

When they broke for air Rui whispered in to Wes' ear. " I love you."

"I love you to." Wes held her closer.

Espeon and Umbreon walked away ever slowly. Vaporeon dived under the water.

'Hay isn't that Eveline?' Umbreon asked as a girl ran by. Her head was hung and tears were rolling down her face.

'Wes.' Espeon called.

"Come on Rui." Wes helped Rui up and they ran looking for the girl.

Espeon and Rui looked around the Day care and Wes and Umbreon headed straight of the forest.

There was a sniffing noise and coughing.

"Eveline?" Wes said sitting next to the girl.

"What?" She sniffed.

Umbreon nuzzled her face and lifted her hat off. Across her cheek was a red mark. As if someone had slapped her.

"How did that happen?" Wes asked.

"I fell and landed on the table. It's really nothing." Eveline said grabbing her hat and pulling it low on her face.

"Landing on a table and being punched are two different things and leave two different marks." Wes said turning her face to get a better look.

Eveline pulled her head away. "It's nothing."

"Charlie." Wes said and initially Charlie sat next to Wes. "Do you know what happened to Eveline?"

Charlie grabbed the hat and took a closer look at Eveline's face. He nodded.

"Tell Umbreon and he'll tell me." Wes said calmly helping Eveline up.

"It's nothing." Eveline said. She was shaking badly.

Umbreon came back and pocked Wes with his tail. Wes looked down and Umbreon beckoned him down. Wes bent down and Umbreon whispered in his ear.

Eveline chased Charlie to get her hat back.

Umbreon ran off.

Wes sat and watched Eveline playing with Charlie. No mattered how hard she tried she couldn't get it back. Wes understood why Charlie was like the way he is. He was being an overprotective parent. That's way he was like no other Charizard.

"Rat taa." Becky and the Eevee ran over to Eveline with her shoulder bag.

"Wes you can go you know." Eveline said.

"Rui and Espeon are meeting me here." Wes said calmly. "Why didn't you tell anyone your Mum and brother were beating you?"

"I did. I told Charlie, Becky, Patrick, Romeo, Juliet, Lady Montague and Tybalt." Eveline smiled.

"I mean Human." Wes replied.

"Because I didn't want to waste anyone's time." Eveline said handing everyone some Moo Moo milk. Patrick and two poison pin pokemon, one blue, one pink sat lifting they front legs.

"You wouldn't." Wes said.

"Wes." Rui flung her arms around Wes neck.

"Great." Vaporeon sat looking miserable.

Espeon and Umbreon tackled her to the ground.

"Help." She giggled.

"Eveline what's wrong?" Rui asked.

Eveline looked at Wes then turned to Rui. "Me and my brother had an argument and he hit me." Eveline hung her head.

"Let's have a look." Eveline looked at Rui funny. Rui smiled. "The amount of times Wes ended up with cuts scratches and bruises I'm an expert on the subject."

"Ok." Eveline smiled.

"Help!" Screamed through the forest.

* * *

Quilava:They're are listening to the Hamster song. 

QE:It's so cool.

E.S.P:You'll have to wait to find out who screamed.

Espeon:What happened to Taylor?

QE:Ya'll 'ave to wait.

Espeon: Plz review.


	15. Chapter 15

Taylor couldn't feel him hands. A giant of a man with wild fiery hair held him still. If he wanted to he could break Taylor into to half, he would have no problem.

* * *

QE:That's for anyone who wants to know what's happening to Taylor.

E.S.P:Here's the story.

Cyndaquil:She will never, has, never and never will own pokemon.

* * *

Sooty ran into the forest with an unconscious Espeon in her arms. Terry ran behind her. She could her footsteps following her and tree branches rustling. She kept running and ran into a large pokemon. It was red with feathers and had two menacing claws. It looked at her and was ready to fight. 

"Wait." A tall man wearing a purple outfit with snake like hair and glowing red eyes walked towards Sooty. "We all know that you can't fight."

E.S.P jumped out of the pokeball around Espeon's neck.

"Gardevoir." The man said in his sinister voice.

A slender white pokemon with green hair and arms walked dragging Abby forwards to the man. He grabbed Abby and placed a knife to her throat.

"You have a chose. Give up nicely or Abby dies. Simple." Gardevoir walked over to Blaziken and stood waiting for orders.

"Help!" E.S.P shouted.

"Go on shout no one can hear you." The mocked.

He didn't notice Wes sneak up behind him. At the last minute he was about to turn around Wes knocked the knife out his hand and kicked him in the rib cage. Wes picked Abby up and walked over to Sooty and placed Abby down.

"Who are you?" Sooty asked.

"Wes." He replied. "Nascour don't you think you caused enough trouble in Orre?"

"No." Nascour hissed getting up. "I don't."

Abby started to stir.

Gardevoir and Blaziken tried to get to Wes but Espeon, Umbreon, Romeo and Juliet stopped them.

Eveline stepped out the bushes. "What do you want?"

Nascour gave her a sinister smile. "In Jhoto there are these creatures with traits of Legionary pokemons in them."

Haunter appeared and gave Abby a black and white pokeball. "Thanks." she whispered.

"They couldn't be kept in normal pokeballs so we made special ones just for them and that has traits of master ball in it." He looked at the pokeball in Abby's hands "Would you kindly give back my pokemon."

"No." Abby hissed. "Go pokemon."

Out came a white dog with brown spots and red paint on the end of her tail.

"The has a faint orange aura." Rui whispered.

"Smeargal you're free." Sooty smiled. Abby passed her the pokeball and Sooty hurled it in the air. "Ember." Both Smeargal and Terry shot discs of fire at it. "Go." Sooty urged.

Smeargal lent against Sooty and held on to her leg.

"If you want to be my pokemon Abby has to caught you. Is that ok?" Nascour stood disgusted by what Sooty was doing. Wes stood and watched.

Smeargal nodded and ran over to Abby. "I only have this." She said dropping a red and white sphere. Smeargal nuzzled it and disappeared into it. The ball shook three times then stopped.

Abby picked it up and placed it next to her own pokemons. "Caterpie is free and Smeargal's yours."

"Yours Abby, you caught it." Sooty smiled.

"Your wrong Nascour." Wes said suddenly. "These pokemon may have power similar to a legionary but they only are truly powerful with the right person." Three separate red lights flashed and Entei, Suicune and Raikou stood glaring at Nascour. "If I was you I better run." The dogs started growling.

"Wait." Sooty ran in front of Nascour. "Why do you want Taylor?"

"I didn't say only pokemons had traits in them." He walked away with his pokemon following.

"Arse hole." Vaporeon growled.

"Once a thief always a thief." Abby said throwing the pokeball in the air and catching it. "Good work Haunter. Keep it up and you'll get a treat." Haunter smiled and disappeared into his pokeball.

"You praise your pokemon for stealing?" Rui asked.

"So what? My brother and me both stole food to live. Why shouldn't our pokemon?" Abby asked.

"Because it's wrong." Rui argued.

"So. Life not fair." Abby growled.

"Abby not now we need to find Taylor." Sooty moaned trying to drag her off.

"We'll help." Wes answered.

"We will?" Rui asked.

"We promised Morning Sun."

"Oh yeah." Rui giggled.

"What did my sister say?" Asked E.S.P.

"Something bad is going to happen." Wes answered.

"I'm helping." Eveline spoke up. "I want to."

"Where first?" Abby asked.

"I didn't get that far." Sooty hung her head.

* * *

QE:Yay Smeargal! 

E.S.P:She's lost it.

QE:So.

Evestar:She lost it ages ago.

QE:Yep.

Cyndaquil:_Runs in screaming._

PP:_Walks in. playing with a Dalek._

QE: That explains alot.

PP:What?

QE:Cyndaquil is terrified of Daleks, Cybermen and all that lot.

PP:I hate Cybermen.

Evestar:Plz review while those two talk about Dr Who.

Quilava:They are so sad.


	16. Chapter 16

QE:Tada.

E.S.P:She's on new medication.

Cyndaquil:Do you think we should gag her?

Quilava: Yeah.

Evestar:QE owns nothing.

* * *

Blood 

Taylor's eyes flickered open. He tried to stretch his arms but he couldn't. A metal bar was holding his neck back so he couldn't see.

"So you're finally awake." Taylor scanned the room the best he could to see where the cold voice came from. Standing next to was a man wearing a high collar lab coat. His dark glass was on top of his head holding back the stray strand of brown hair. He pulled his glasses down to look at Taylor better.

Taylor stared at him.

"Michael." He said without taking hid eyes off Taylor.

There was a tiny explosion followed by "What?"

The man walked closer to Taylor and drew a clear liquid into a needle. "Your suppose to make our guest feel at home." Taylor tried to struggle out of the restraints. The man held him still and injected him with the clear substance. When he took it out he put cotton wool on his arm and plastered it.

A teenager about fifteen walked in wearing a lab coat. He had brown and sandy hair. He looked at Taylor with his hazel eyes. "Do I have to? I was making stuff exploded." He moaned.

"I noticed Michael." He pushed a button and Taylor fell on the floor. He legs felt like lead.

"Does it have a voice?" Michael asked walking over to Taylor.

"If he does he's not speaking." The man said walking out the room.

Michael and Taylor stared at each other. "Here." Michael passed Taylor a black hood.

"Now give me my hat back." Taylor demanded pulling the hoody over his pale white skin.

"So you do speak." Michael smiled.

Taylor lent against the board and brought his legs in front of him.

§-§-§-§

Sooty led the way to Ecurteak. There was a flash of light and the three dogs looked at Wes.

"What happened to stay in your pokeball until it was safe?" Wes asked annoyed.

"It when out the winda." Raikou said.

Eveline tapped Rui on the shoulder.

"What?" Rui asked.

"I just heard that pokemon speak." Eveline said worriedly.

"Don't worry we all can." Abby said.

There was another of light and a small blue dog jumped out.

"Sis." Suicune said surprised.

"Hi big brother." The little Suicune smiled before she carried on walking into the trees.

"Suicune get back here. If you disappear, Taylor will kill me." Sooty cried.

"I care why?" Suicune called back.

"Because sis." Wes' Suicune started. "Some trainers in this world are cruel and mean. They treat you like a tool. Other trainers are kind. They treat you like an equal."

"Taylor took advance of me." Suicune cried.

'No he didn't.' Espeon said lifting his head from Sooty's arms. 'We all tried to move you but we couldn't so Taylor choked a ultraball at you so he could get you to a pokemon centre extremely fast.'

"Then why didn't he let me go?"

'Because he found out Team Rocket were after you and he didn't want anything bad happening so he was going to train you until you were strong enough to go.' Espeon said sternly.

"What about you Cyndaquil?" Suicune asked.

'It's Terry. Sooty can get annoying but she's really nice.' Terry smiled. 'I don't want anyone else and I don't want to evolve.'

Suicune sat there thinking.

"What about you brother?"

"Wes saved me, Entei and Raikou from a life time of darkness." Suicune said calmly. "We all trust him."

* * *

E.S.P:QE's dissapeared. 

Quilava:Yay!

Evestar:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Hi Alex.

E.S.P:Missed her?

Cyndaquil:Yeah.


	17. I'm sorry

QE:I got serive writers blook

E.S.P:She's been suffering all week.

Evestar:Plz be nice.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

* * *

Blood 

I'm very sorry!

Espeon and Umbreon ran ahead. Wes was annoyed at the dogs but the three of them disappeared into they pokeballs. Rui clung to Wes' arm. Espeon and E.S.P disappeared into they pokeballs. Abby and Sooty were talking about what to do next.

Eveline was in her own little world.

"Wes who are Chiper?" Asked Sooty.

Wes thought for a minute. "Chiper are an organisation who want to take over the world. They would do anything to win."

"Like Team Rocket." Abby said.

"Yeah." Rui smiled. "We'll get Taylor back."

"I hope so" Sooty sniffed.

"How did you meet Taylor?" Abby asked.

Sooty stared. "Me and Terry were wondering around Ecurteak when those boys attack us. They sent they pokemon at us but Taylor stayed hidden and got his Espeon to defeat them. When they attacked me he showed up." Sooty smiled. "I thought he was about sixteen."

"Why do you want to know?" Rui asked Abby.

"Because I want to know how you fall in love." Abby said walking off. "Where are all Team Rockets hideouts?"

"The one in Goldenrod is being used as a storage for the market." Sooty said thinking hard. "They can't use the Radio tower because it's heavily guarded. My brother said there was trouble in Mahogany town."

"Should we go there?" Rui asked.

"That or Slowpoke's well." Sooty smiled sheepishly.

"Why Mahogany?" Wes asked. Espeon and Umbreon ran back to him wagging they tails.

'There's this old woman shouting for Taylor.' Umbreon said concernedly.

"Do you think we should ask her?" Wes asked.

Umbreon shook his head.

"You know it looks weird if you talk to your pokemon." Abby said.

"Yes." Wes replied.

A median sized brown and cream bird fluttered to Sooty.

"Are they checking up on me?" Sooty asked the bird.

She shook they head.

Sooty snorted.

"Who?" Rui asked.

"My brother and sister." Sooty replied. "I'm the youngest."

"We all heading to Mahogany?" Wes asked.

"YES!" The girl said I unison.

* * *

QE:I'm going to try and write a legand of Zelda story to try and sort out my writers blook. 

E.S.P:Be nice reviewing plz.


	18. Chapter 18

QE:The first bit tells you what's happening to Taylor.

E.S.P:Hope you enjoy. QE OWNS NOTHING!

QE:Yeah. Go ahead and shout it to the world.

Evestar:Why not?

* * *

Blood 

Taylor lent against the dry cell wall. It was dark and he could only see a few centimetres in front of him. They were only the odd muffed voice he heard. He kept his baseball cap low over his eyes. Every so often the weird bloke came into take blood. Him or Michael.

The door slid open and light shined into Taylor's stone eyes. He flinched.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Wes and Rui rode on Suicune across the water towards Mahogany. Sooty had to get out Needlog. (Goldeen backwards) Abby rode on Suicune or tried without falling off. Eveline came to the rescue on Escalus' back. He jumped in the wave letting his flippers glade.

Abby sulked on Escalus shelled back.

When they got to the other side of the river Suicune had to drag his little sister back.

"I think on the next stretch of river we just use Suicune and Escalus." Eveline said quietly while Wes struggled to get both Suicunes in they pokeballs.

"What's wrong with Needlog?" Sooty asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I just think it easier. Escalus can carry all the extra weight. Plus Wes doesn't have to try and get a selfish mean pokemon in her pokeball." She said rapidly.

"She has a point." Rui said.

Wes walked back and handed Suicune's pokeball to Sooty.

"Thanks." Wes nodded and lent on the wall next to Rui.

"You in one of those moods?" Rui asked.

Wes nodded his head.

"Let's head to Mahogany." Abby said heading to the water.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 


	19. What now?

QE:I know it's short but my grandad died and I'm not really in the mood.

* * *

Blood 

What now?

Slowly he opened his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked himself. Yet again they had tied him to a table. The room was extremely bright. He could hear at lest three other people in the room. Maybe more.

The door slammed open and a female voice said very annoyed. "Do you ever knock?"

Shivers ran down Taylor's spine as the new comer spoke. "Now is not the time." His cold voice froze Taylor's blood. "Unfortunately Wes and Rui are heading this way with some friends." Taylor felt his heart rise.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked the weird man.

"Do it now and we'll use him as a trap." Slowly his heart sunk again.

"But the affects are unknown on humans." The weird man said rapidly.

"I know Ein. How else are we going to known unless we do it?" The cold voice asked.

"Nascour not that I'm trying to but in but…" Michael trailed off.

"What?" He asked.

"The effects could kill him." Michael paused for a second. "It nearly killed all the successful pokemons but nothing like this is even tried on human DNA."

"He has Ho-oh DNA in his." Nascour replied.

"He has more human deoxyribonucleic acid Then Ho-oh. If it was the other way round he would have wings." Michael argued.

"DNA Venus." Ein said.

"Oh." The high-pitched girly voice said happily.

"Ein perform it, now." There was a slam of a door.


	20. Red

QE:This Chapter's abit slow at the start.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

* * *

Blood 

Red.

They all sat outside the pokemon centre.

"Why don't me and Abby head up to Lake of rage and check that out?" Eveline asked.

"If we do I need a surfing pokemon." Abby said dryly.

"What would you like?" Eveline asked.

"Tentacruel." Abby said expecting this trainer didn't have one. Normal trainers like her stay well clear from them.

"Ok. You can have Terror." Abby looked at the smiling Eveline.

"Fine."

"Why do you want to check there out?" Rui asked.

"Because my brother said that there was an experiment up there, creating a shiny Gyarados." Eveline said looking towards the forest. "He says Team Rocket was after it but some trainer caught it."

"Why Abby not me?" Sooty asked.

Abby looked at Eveline. "She knows." The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Because Rui would really like her to be as far away as poss." Eveline said. Followed by Rui nodding.

"None of us has been here before how do we know where Team Rockets hideout is?" Wes asked.

"I lived here for a brief time." Rui said. "Sooty where did your brother say it was?"

"In the shop." Sooty replied.

"Ok."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Sometime later Abby and Eveline were travelling up to the Lake of Rage. They were nearly there.

"How did you know?" Abby asked.

Eveline looked at Abby then thought. "What that Giovanni is your dad?"

Abby nodded.

"I was once battling him and I saw a picture of two kids both had red hair one boy one girl. I really felt sorry for you." Eveline saw Abby wasn't to impress. "I battled this guy and at the end of the battle he asked if I was Giovanni's child then he turned around and said 'no Giovanni's child has red hair."

"Oh." Abby looked down.

"Don't worry."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Meanwhile Rui, Wes and Sooty were looking around the hideout under the shop.

"How did your brother find out about this place?" Rui asked.

"Well it's a long story but my brother was on call just in case May who had recently started her pokemon journey got in trouble and he was ignoring her so he came here and Team Rocket had hold of this place. Anyway he says these two boys called Gold and Silver came out with the then Jhoto master Lance. One of them traded my brother's Gyarados for they red one." Sooty stopped for a minute. "Hay I know Gold he used to go around school beating anyone up who said something bad about me. Mainly his sister Crystal."

Wes looked at her funny.

"What? He used to have a big crush on me." Sooty smiled.

"Lucky you." Rui giggled.

"I don't understand you two." Wes said walking off.

"You never do."

"And I don't understand why Gold would trade a shiny Gyarados for a normal on." Wes said quietly. There was shadows moving ahead.

* * *

QE:I had a red Gyarados and called him Gary. 

E.S.P:She's a lot happier then yesterday.

QE:I'm stuck on The Truth. Any ideas will be a big help.

Cyndaquil:Plz review.

Quilava:We're trying not to wind QE up because she's in one of those moods where you say something wrong she'll hang you over a pit of pissed off poison pokemons.

Cyndaquil:Is that where Evestar is now?

Quilava:Dunno. She said she was off to find water baloons and paint.


	21. Chapter 21

QE:I'm still stuck on The truth. Any help is good help.

E.S.P:The funeral is in a week.

QE:_mumble _Yay.

Cyndaquil:She oowns nothing.

* * *

Blood 

Wes slowly walked over to the shadows. He listened carefully. It seemed to breathe.

Rui and Sooty held they breath.

"Maganium body slam." Wes moved out the way just in time as a large green dog rammed itself towards him.

"Wes Shadow." Rui panicked.

"Very good." A small fat man with to grey pompoms of hair, wearing a red coat over his grey top and red trousers said jumping out the door.

Sooty screamed and hid behind Wes clinging to his trench coat.

"I see you brought someone else." His voice was hard and cold. "Now what can she do?" He gave a menacing laugh.

"Evice." Wes said sternly.

"What child?" He asked mockingly.

"Why are you here?" Rui asked.

"What? Didn't Nascour tell you?" Evice grinned. "We're here to obtain ultimate power."

"Then why Taylor?" Sooty chirped.

"He is Ho-oh." Evice gestured and Taylor walked out the shadows.

Sooty's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what was wrong with him. She knew there was something wrong by his body language, his continuity staring eyes and by the fact he would never join forces with the bad side.

"Wes. Taylor's a shadow." Rui said cautiously.

Wes looked over his shoulder at Rui to see her eyes wide open in fear.

"What's a shadow?" Sooty asked.

"It's a pokemon that has its heart closed so it has no emotions and only wants to fight." Rui said quietly. "I didn't know you could change humans into shadow."

"They is a lot you don't know about." Evice grinned evilly. "Taylor shadow rush."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"The last thing I want to do is see my dad." Abby said coldly.

Both of them lay next to a huge body of water surrounded by trees. Charlie had Eveline's hat and flew around the sky and Escalus snored by the waters edge not far off. All Abby's pokemon stayed in they pokeballs.

"That hurt my feelings." They both sat up to see a brown haired man wearing an orange suit and yellow top with a red tie. Next to him was a cream large cat with a red gem in its forehead.

"Buzz off Giovanni." Eveline said harshly.

"No. Nidoking, Nidoqueen." Neither of them noticed the water behind them bubbling a bit until the two large monsters grabbed them. One was blue and the other pinkie purple. Both had spikes on them. Abby suddenly didn't look too good.

"You idiot. You just poisoned your daughter." Eveline yelled. "Let us go before you kill her."

"So what?" Giovanni sighed. "Nidoking and Nidoqueen take them to the hideout."

"Ember." Someone shouted. A six tailed red fox with a cream underside jumped out a tree and looked at Giovanni with her amber eyes before she sent discs of fire at Nidoking.

* * *

Evestar:Do you love cliff hangers?

QE:No but it keeps me reading on.

Cyndaquil:She's hypacritical. I think.

QE:I know. Never mind.

E.S.P:She's also stuck on this so plz review with ideas.

Quilava:She might not use them.


	22. Hooh

QE:This is the longest chapter I spent working on.

E.S.P: Three days straight.

Cyndaquil:WOW!

Quilava:She owns nothing.

* * *

Blood 

Ho-oh

Out of the trees a pink haired girl and her pink slender fish that pocked her head out of the water.

"Hydro pump." The girl called. Gorebyss sent out a stream of water out her long slim mouth at Nidoking. He dropped Abby.

"How dare you." Giovanni growled.

"Easy. You hurt my boyfriend and made his and his sisters life miserable." She stepped forwards and Persian let out a low growl. "Mightycutie." A large grey dog with black fur jumped out behind Giovanni and ran after Persian. "So I think you are just a sick evil old man who has nothing better to do then make other peoples life horrible." They locked eyes. "Everyone."

A small human like pokemon karate chopped Nidoqueen. The Vulpix flamethrowered Nidoking. Gorebyss tackled Nidoqueen until she let go of Eveline. Mightycutie sent a shadow ball at Persian sending him flying at Giovanni. A small green pokemon with one red rose and one blue sent a razor leafs at them and a grey shelled like pokemon let out a hyper beam sending them flying.

"You can come out now." The new comer smiled.

"I know." A boy with shoulder length red hair and as wearing a black top and white trousers said walking over to his little sister with a black and white cookie while slinging a black rucksack at the girl. "I thought you were doing so well on your own I didn't want to ruin it for you."

She smiled and helped Eveline up.

"Your such an arse hole." Abby grinned.

"And." Her brother helped her up. "That was a pretty bad poisoning you got."

"I've had worse." She smiled. "Oh Jake this is Eveline."

"Hi." Eveline said quietly.

"Hi." Jake nodded. "Abby this is my girlfriend Petal."

"Nice to finally met you." She smiled. "Your brother has said a lot about you."

"All good I hope?' Abby asked.

"Not exactly." Petal whispered.

"That's normal." Abby grinned punching her brother in the arm.

"That's it." Jake said tackling her to the ground.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Taylor's body absorbed a dark energy and let it out straight at Wes. All three Espeons jumped in front of Wes and used Protect or reflect.

"You have to make Taylor remember." E.S.P called over her shoulder.

"How?" Sooty asked.

"I dunno." E.S.P replied.

'Wes.' Taylor's Espeon said. 'We could try and get him out of here.'

'How you planning that?' Espeon asked annoyed.

'I know teleport. E.S.P knows teleport but I don't know if you can use it?'

'Yes I can.'

'Calm down Espeon before you pop a vein.' Umbreon yelled.

"Taylor you must remember." Everyone jumped at her sudden out burst.

"Do you really think he'll listen to you?" Evice asked. "He'll only listen to you if you give him instructions." He laughed.

"Taylor you have to remember." Sooty cried. "Don't you remember saving me from those boys who wanted to hurt me. Giving me my first kiss. Being so scared I hated you, you wouldn't talk to me for ages. Saving Espeon. Teaching me not to be so scared of pokemon that I need to travel with my older siblings."

Something sparked in Taylor's eyes.

"Getting Maganium as a Chikorita who struggled battling now is a super powerful pokemon. Pidgeot the wonder bird. Raticate the one bite wonder. Your efforts to get Suicune to listen to you." Sooty sniffed. "Saying no mater what you'll always love me."

Evice started laughing. "Do you really think that will work?"

"Yeah." Taylor growled turning to face Evice.

"Espeon." Sooty whispered. Espeon looked up at her. "Do you think this is one of those times where you turn around and pretend no to hear?"

Espeon nodded. Sooty picked up Espeon and turned around. Even Wes cringed at some bits that Taylor was doing.

Taylor walked over to Sooty when he finished with the pile that was Evice.

"I've seemed to obtain six pokemon." Sooty turned around and flung herself at him.

Espeon tried to scrabble out but he got trapped in the middle.

"Sorry Espeon." Sooty smiled backing off and looking straight into Taylor's eyes. They seemed different, brighter and softer.

"Do you two think we should go before more trouble shows up?" Wes asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said hugging Sooty loosely. "Let's go."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"If my brother has nicked something plus tell me." Abby said while the two of them walked back down the mass of trees.

"I will." Eveline smiled looking around for pokemon she hadn't caught.

"Have you got a Hoothoot?" Abby asked.

"No but…" Eveline trailed off. "Look."

Abby looked where she was pointing and there in a tree sat a multicoloured bird. Her wings were mainly red but all the colours of the rainbow glistened under the moon. Her watchful eye carefully examined Eveline and Abby.

"If you're looking for Taylor he's some where in Mahogany town." Abby shouted at her.

"Why would you think she's after Taylor?" Eveline asked.

"That weird bloke in purple said Taylor had Ho-oh in him."

Ho-oh called out and flew off leaving five feathers floating towards them.

"I think she's saying thanks." Eveline said grabbing them. "Here. I think she gave one for every person who helped save Taylor."

"We didn't do anything." Abby said walking back to the town.

"Yeah you did." Eveline said following. "I wouldn't of came up here if you weren't there."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Well I thought if Team Rocket took Taylor here it would be easy to find him by flight. But if they took him under ground…"

"Excellent." Both girls jumped to see Nascour leaning against a tree.

"Go Becky and Tybalt." Eveline said chocking two pokeballs in the air and a purple rat and Eevee jumped out.

Nascour nearly fell over. "You expect those extremely tiny pokemon to beat Blaziken and Gardevoir?"

Becky and Tybalt started growling. "First thing you must know. If you ever call them small you'll be playing with fire." Eveline smiled. "Freestyle you two." Becky wagged her tail.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Wes lent against the wall outside the Pokemon centre. Espeon snoozed next to his feet and Umbreon ran around the streets.

Everyone else was sleeping in the centre.

"You'll catch your death." Wes turned to see a nurse with curly pink hair walk towards him.

"I'm waiting for some people." Wes said leaning back against the wall.

"Hay Wes." Eveline called running up to him with Becky and Tybalt following. "Abby's coming."

Wes nodded.

"I'm going to kill you Eveline." Yelled Abby.

* * *

QE:There still a couple of chapters left. 

E.S.P:Cyndaquil's sad.

Evestar:Why.

E.S.P:He has a picture of every girl he's ever called cute and has a cross throught them all execpt Alex and Evestar.

Evestar:...

QE:RUN! _everyone runs out the room._

Evestar: What? Never mind...Plz review. 


	23. Dreams

QE:I decided to update this earlier than normal.

E.S.P:You don't look to happy.

QE:I'm not. I told PP if she wants to do a story it has to go in the right thing. Sghe did a story on the Doz game and put it in the pokemon thing. The only thing it has about pokemon is the Flareon in the cornor.

Quilava:QE will go on for ages.

Cyndaquil:QE owns nothing.

Evestar:And never will.

* * *

Blood 

Dreams

_Dream sequence._

_Taylor sat on the hill again. The same hill he all ways sits on._

_"Leave right now." Taylor stared at his dad._

_"We'd rather stay." The first grunt tormented._

_"Now come quickly and quietly or we will have to use force." The second grunt flashed a gun._

_"No." His dad backed off towards the Tin tower._

_"Don't you dare." The first one growled._

_"Why are you so keen for me to come." He said edging his hand towards a pokeball._

_"You are one of the Ho-oh sentries." The second spat it like it was poison. "That means you have Ho-oh's blood in ya."_

_"Does that really matter?"_

_The second one pulled a gun out and a loud bang made tears well you in Taylor's eyes. Up on the hill a six year old was screaming._

_End dream sequence._

Wes walked into the bedroom to see Taylor thrashing about on the top bunk.

Taylor jolted up crying.

"You alright?" Asked Wes concerned.

"Yeah." Taylor said falling back on to his pillow.

"You sure." Wes asked. "It looked like you were having a bad nightmare."

"That wasn't a nightmare." Taylor smiled to himself. He felt happy for the first time in ages. "Switch the light off." Taylor moaned pulling the covers over his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Wes said switching the light off and heading to the bunk beds on the other side.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

The girls in the room next door all decided to have a sleep over in stead.

"You know. This is the first sleep over I've ever had." Abby whispered.

"Really?" Sooty asked.

Abby nodded.

They all sat on the floor with they quilt covers over them and had Sooty's sweets and her torch shining as a fire. They were playing spin the bottle.

It landed on Rui.

Eveline smiled. "Are you still a virgin?"

Rui nodded her head.

Rui spun the bottle and it landed on Sooty.

"Has Taylor done anything romantic?"

Sooty thought for a second. "No. He's often in Kanto and I never want to go."

Sooty spun it and landed on Rui.

"Have you and Wes done anything you two shouldn't of?"

"Other then come here and let Wes in my room. No."

Rui spun the bottle and it landed on Abby.

"Let me guess." Abby said. "Why do I steal?"

Rui nodded.

"Well living on the streets with my brother an his Sneasel when he can be bothered to give it to me." Abby said yawning.

"I think we really should sleep." Eveline said. "It's already three.

"Only because you haven't had a go." Abby said.

"No."

Abby spun the bottle and it landed on Eveline.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Abby tormented.

"Yeah. He's name's Zapdos. He often dies his hair blight blue but it natural platinum blonde. He has ocean blue eyes and he's in Hoenn with Grovyle, Treasure, Espeon and Umbreon." Eveline smiled taking a handful of gummy bears.

"Greedy." Sooty smiled.

They all giggled.

"I think Eveline's right." Rui yawned. "Let's sleep."

* * *

QE:She is so annoying. 

Qui&Cyn&Eve&ESP:Z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z.

QE:I'm after the Gales of darkness game. Can anyone tell me if it's good?

Torchic:What did you do?

QE:Go on and on and on. And I feel so much better now. Plz review.


	24. Parting Friends

QE:I'm positive the next chaper is the last.

E.S.P:We know it goes on.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

* * *

Blood 

Parting Friends.

They stood outside a huge patched roof building.

"You can come in if you want." Taylor said.

"Love to Taylor." Rui said. "But it's my birthday today and Sasha and mum will kill me if I'm late."

"Happy birthday!" Sooty and Eveline shouted together.

"Taylor I need to tell you something." Rui whispered. "In private."

Taylor nodded and they walked to the side of the building.

"When I saw you at the radio tower your aura was dull and lifeless. Now it different." Rui studied Taylor's face.

"What is it different?" Taylor asked.

"Everyone's aura is one colour to represent they mood and who they are. Your aura is different. It shining brightly and is multicolour. Like a rainbow." Rui notice a small change in his expressions.

"Like Ho-oh?" He asked.

Rui nodded.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

It was mid afternoon and Taylor was sitting on a rock outside the Tin tower. "Who am I?" He asked himself out loud.

"Kin Taylor James Kimono." Taylor looked to see his mother struggling the smallish hill in her long black skirt. "That's something you shouldn't forget." She smiled.

Taylor shook his head and looked at his pokemon. Suicune sat there staring at him. "Hi Suicune. I'm really surprised you've not ran off."

"And what if I did?" She asked going to sit by Espeon and E.S.P.

"What's wrong Taylor?" His mum asked sitting down.

"Who was Dad?" He asked.

"Your Dad was an brilliant husband and farther." She hugged her son. "Why?"

"I can hear them in my dreams. I can hear them talking to my dad." He sniffed and hugged his mum back.

"I haven't been totally honest with you." She said patting him on the back. "At the top of the tower is the answer you are looking for."

Taylor looked up.

"But you have to without your pokemon."

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Sooty and Abby were heading to Olivin city. Haunter and Gassy were floating around happily.

"How much further?" Abby moaned sitting down on a rock.

"The Milktank farm is over the hill and Olivin is some distance to the right. Orre is over all those mountains." Sooty said reading her Pokegear.

"Did you get Eveline's number?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Sooty said walking off.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Wes fed all the pokemon. While Rui and Eveline sorted out the food for lunch.

Vapour sat and stared at the food.

"Don't tell me you get freshly prepared food." Wes said.

"No it just smells different that's all." Vapour said taking a bite. "Nope don't like it." Vapour said heading for the stream that ran next to them.

'You catch your own food?' Charlie asked.

Vapour nodded and jumped in. "Goldeens taste the best."

"I need to get home." Eveline whispered.

Suicune, Entei and Raikou looked at each other. "Wes." Entei said stepping forwards.

"What?" He asked.

"We don't want to be free again but we all came to a decision that we want to protect Eveline." They all nodded.

"It's up to Eveline not me." Wes said.

They looked at him then at Eveline with pleading eyes.

"Yeah but I have to catch pokemon Wes would want." Eveline said hanging her head. "Because I don't want to give him something he doesn't want."

"I'm fine. Any pokemon will do." Wes said calmly.

"Even a Weedle?" Eveline asked.

Wes nodded.

"So you wouldn't feel cheated if I traded Benjamin for Raikou?" She asked.

Wes shook his head. "I don't care. You want to know why?"

Eveline looked at him and nodded.

"When I was little everyone said strong pokemon were the best. I always ended up with weak pokemon and Esp and Umbre." Espeon and Umbreon agreed. "Even with the weak or strong I always won. No one else carried about training them."

"What did you use to do trade strong pokemon for weak?" Rui asked.

"No. In training we were lent pokemons." Wes said.

"Nearly done." Eveline smiled. "When you go back to Orre can I come?"

"I think so. Can she Wes?" Rui asked.

Wes nodded.

* * *

QE:Plz review. 

E.S.P:Or Cyndaquil become a BBQ.

Cyndaquil:You dare.

QE:Help me.


	25. The End

QE:This is the last chapter hope you like it.

E.S.P:QE owns nothing.

* * *

Blood 

The End.

Rui, Wes and Eveline stood out side Rui's house.

"If you come in Mum would kill you." Rui said worriedly.

Wes nodded.

"Can we trade the pokemon now?" Eveline asked cautiously.

Wes nodded. "Where can we?"

"The pokemon centre should have some." Eveline said running off.

Rui smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see." Wes gave her a tiny smile before walking off.

The front door opened and Sasha stood there. "You are in _so_ much trouble." She smiled.

"So are you." Rui lied through her smile. "I told your ex boyfriend Taylor where you live." Sasha's smile faded.

"Rui." Her mother came to the door. "Your father's here to meet your boyfriend." She said disgusted.

"Wes has gone to the pokecentre to trade some pokemons." Rui said.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

"Thank you Wes." Eveline exclaimed hugging him.

Wes stood still for a minute and looked around the room. It was a creamy yellow with tiled flooring and next to them was a large grey machine.

Eveline didn't seem to want to let go.

"Eveline what's wrong?" Wes asked bringing her head up with his hand.

"It's the fact you're more of a big brother to me than mine." She said wiping away some tears.

Wes just looked at her.

"Can we go outside?" She asked.

Wes nodded.

"Thanks."

When they got outside Eveline let out her new pokemon except the dogs. A black and cream dog that can up to her waist, a white dog with a black face, paws and two spikes and a brown dragon with green wings and a yellow face with big green eyes sat there staring at her.

"Hello." She smiled.

They just sat there.

"My name's Eveline." They didn't respond.

"You three." They looked at Wes. "Eveline's your new trainer. Be nice."

The Vibrava flew into her arms and snuggled up to her. "Hello there." She giggled. "Can I call you Snuggles?"

Vibrava nodded his head.

The Quilava rubbed her leg. "You're sweet." She giggled. "How does Warmth sound to you?" Quilava nodded his head.

Eveline looked at the Absol. She looked back timidly.

"Would you be ok with me calling you Timid?" Eveline asked.

Absol nodded her head slowly.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Taylor slowly climbed the last flight of stairs. His heart felt so heavy.

As he entered the top room he suddenly fell asleep. When he woke up he was in his most hated nightmare. Fire around spit and flared. The walls had turned a golden orange colour. He started to panic. Before him a new fire sparked and glowed and bright rainbow and a large bird flew from it and screamed.

Taylor prepared for the worse. Normally he would wake up screaming from the awful noise. To his surprise the screech was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. He closed his eyes to listen.

"Open your eyes Taylor." Taylor opened them to see everything had changed. Before he a beautiful young girl with sparkling black eyes and long red hair with multicoloured strakes. She was wearing a long pure white robe.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you is more important here." She said in a regal tone. "You would think a child would know his own grandma."

"You're my…" She nodded.

"I'm the legionary Ho-oh." She watched him carefully. "I am the mother of three boys all dead and grandmother to one boy and way too many girls."

Taylor smiled.

"You are who ever you want to be." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You could achieve great things. If you want."

"I can't." He moaned.

"Because you believe you can't, you never will." She made him look into her eyes. "You have power over Raikou, Entei and Suicune…"

Taylor snorted.

"I know she hates you. She will warm up to you." She placed both her hands in his. "And you have power over fire. You need to protect here as much as you can. This is a sacred place of worship and must never be touched by unworthy hands."

"But…"

"You will always know." Taylor jumped to see his dad stand right behind Ho-oh. "These people who can to save you are all worthy. Right?"

Taylor nodded. "They all really care for they pokemons and believe that they are all the same."

He nodded.

"Taylor. Go home." Ho-oh let go of his hands. "You will find more answers there."

Taylor nodded and fell asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night. Everything looked normal.

"Hi dad." He smiled. "Thanks Grandma."

* * *

QE:That's it. 

Evestar:Cokies for everyone who has or will review.

Cyndaquil:Cookie? Where's the cookies?

E.S.P:In a fire profe safe.

Cyndaquil:Right. _Runs off._

QE:plz review.

Cyndaquil:_comes back with a crow bar._

Quilava:You know there are on the table.

Cyndaquil:You mean I stole this Crow Bar for nothing?

Quilava:Yeah.


End file.
